Episode 736
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Tony Tony Chopper | rating = | rank = }} "Sending a Shock Wave - The Worst Generation Goes Into Action!" is the 736th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hats reunite after the battle on Dressrosa, and Kyros disbands the Tontatta army. In Mary Geoise, Sakazuki meets with the Five Elders, angry about Doflamingo's deception earlier in the day. He and the Five Elders are then told about Doflamingo's defeat, shocking them. As the news about Doflamingo's defeat is carried all over the world, people that relied on Doflamingo's Underworld brokering lose their resources, and some get angry at Luffy and Law. Jewelry Bonney and the alliance of Eustass Kid, Killer, Scratchmen Apoo, and Basil Hawkins read the news, and the alliance is glad that Luffy and Law are after Kaido and not their target, Shanks. On a sky island, Urouge recovers from his wounds, when he is approached by a mysterious man. On Dressrosa, Fujitora and Sakazuki get into an argument over the Den Den Mushi over Fujitora telling the world about Doflamingo's defeat so quickly. At sea, Smoker expresses relief that Fujitora got the truth out unlike he did during Crocodile's defeat. Sakazuki tells Fujitora that he can never set foot in a Marine base until he captures Luffy and Law, which Fujitora agrees to. Long Summary The people on Dressrosa and the neighboring islands receiving the Marines' broadcast are still bewildered by Admiral Fujitora's prostration before Riku Doldo III. Doldo tells Fujitora to get up and asks if he really wanted the whole world to see this, but the Admiral refuses, saying that he left the Straw Hats to do everything in hopes that they would succeed. The Marines had done nothing because of Doflamingo's Shichibukai status, and Fujitora wants to make it clear that this was not the Marines' victory. Meanwhile, Usopp runs through the streets with Robin and Bartolomeo, looking for Luffy. He runs into Zoro, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Franky, who note that he is standing up once again, which Usopp claims to be from the excitement of Luffy's victory. On a nearby rooftop sit Luffy, Law, Rebecca, and Viola, and the latter states that they should let the Straw Hats know where they are. Elsewhere, Kyros faces all the Tontattas that had taken part in the fight against Doflamingo. He thanks them for their work and disbands the anti-Doflamingo army before saluting them, which causes them to cry tears of joy. Kyros reminds them that they are the guardian deities of Dressrosa and still had work to do to make Dressrosa beautiful once again. The Tontattas all begin to cheer and embrace Kyros. Meanwhile, the Marines have gotten back up and the transmission has been cut off, and Riku tells Tank Lepanto to shelter the pirates and homeless people in the palace. In Mary Geoise, Sakazuki confronts the Five Elders and questions why Doflamingo's deception earlier in the day had to take place, saying that it brought shame to him as the Fleet Admiral. The Five Elders silenced him, saying that his pride did not matter and that they left the situation to Cipher Pol. Sakazuki remarks that the Five Elders are acting like puppets of the World Nobles, and they angrily bring up Kuzan, stating that him joining the Blackbeard Pirates was a great stain on the Marines. Right then, another Marine comes running up, reporting that Doflamingo had been defeated and Dressrosa is currently in a state of destruction. Sakazuki and the Five Elders are appalled that Luffy and Law managed to do such a thing. As the news of Doflamingo's defeat spreads across the world, a king of a country states that with this event, they no longer had access to weapons, and that they would have to surrender. White flags go up, and on the sea, a pirate crew also laments their access to weapons ending. One pirate decides to go to Dressrosa and get them himself, but is reminded that a Marine Admiral is still there. Another pirate crew is upset their Devil Fruit access has been cut off. Meanwhile, a gang laments that their access to SMILE has been cut off, and they stab the newspaper photos of Luffy and Law in anger. Somewhere at sea, Tsuru converses with a Marine Inspector General about Doflamingo's defeat, and the Inspector General offers her okaki. On another island, Jewelry Bonney turns into an old woman and steals a piece of pizza, but turns into a child immediately after, causing the angry shopkeeper to overlook her. Bonney reads the news, saying that she is glad she is in the same generation as Luffy and Law. On a sky island, Urouge is recovering from his wounds as his crewmates tend to him. Some of them race toward him, revealing that someone is coming. Urouge blows this off, saying that they are on a lonely sky island. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake as large footsteps fall on it, and Urouge watches in shock as a giant man with horns approaches him. On the Big Mom Pirates' ship, Capone Bege takes note of Luffy and Law's actions before saying to his crewmates that they would get Caesar Clown back at any cost. At the Kid Pirates' hideout, the allied pirates Eustass Kid, Killer, Scratchmen Apoo, and Basil Hawkins discuss Law and Luffy's victory, realizing that Doflamingo is connected to Kaido and that by defeating the former the alliance seeks to take down the latter. Killer is glad that the alliances' targets are different, as their alliance is targeting Shanks. On a wintery island, some pirates under Kaido ask X Drake about Doflamingo killing his father. Drake affirms this, but states that he does not hold a grudge. The pirates then shout to Kaido about Doflamingo's defeat, knowing he would be angry that SMILE production has ceased. On Dressrosa, Fujitora argues with Sakazuki over Den Den Mushi, and the force of their voices causes the nearby Marines to tremble in fear. Sakazuki reprimands Fujitora for not reporting to him first, but Fujitora replies that Sakazuki would have altered the story in some way. He remembers speaking with Smoker on a ship, with the Vice Admiral having told him about how Luffy took down Crocodile two years ago but that the World Government credited him instead in order to save face. In the present, a recovering Smoker reads the news and expresses his relief to Tashigi that Fujitora managed to do what he did not. The giant children then peek into the door, wanting food and wondering when they would get to Vegapunk, and Tashigi tells them that the journey will take a few more days. On Dressrosa, Sakazuki argues that cover-ups were needed in order to save face for the government, but Fujitora replies that their credibility is nonexistent if it could be shattered that easily, and the Marines get scared about Fujitora's attitude toward the Fleet Admiral. Sakazuki then orders Fujitora to capture Luffy and Law, or he would never be allowed on a Marine base again. As a sleeping Luffy is placed on the back of one of Kanjuro's birds, Fujitora replies that that is what he wanted to hear. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Franky, and Zoro reuniting with Usopp, Robin, and Bartolomeo. **The Marines finishing the video transmission of Issho's apology to King Riku. **Jewelry Bonney stealing the pizza is shown onscreen. **When Urouge's crew alerts him of another person's presence, Kaido's silhouette is shown. **The Den Den Mushi Sakazuki is seen speaking to Issho through is shown. **Right after Issho and Sakazuki's heated argument, Luffy is placed on Kanjuro's sparrow as Luffy unconsciously calls for meat. *The scene of Kyros disbanding his dwarf rebel group is extended in the anime. *When Kyros disbands his dwarf rebel group, Gancho is seen among the dwarves. **Also, despite being one-legged, the sound of boots clicking can be heard when he salutes. *The henchman who is reporting the defeat of Doflamingo to Kaido is not seen up close like in the manga. *During the flashback to the time Tashigi stood over Crocodile after his defeat, Crocodile's hook is intact, but by that point in his battle with Luffy, the hook as well as the hidden weapons inside it were all broken. Site Navigation